The mechanism of the conventional synthesis of biodiesel by means of the transesterification of triglycerides, for example from vegetable oils, promoted by liquid catalysts in an alkaline alcoholic medium (homogeneous catalysis), is relatively well known.
In heterogeneous catalysis, studies of biodiesel synthesis promoted by solid catalysts have revealed mechanisms that are more complex and poorly understood.
One of the findings illustrating this fact is that to date, no specific property of a solid catalyst, such as its acid or basic character, has been found that shows a more direct correlation with the performance of said catalysts in the reactions of biodiesel synthesis, and in view of this, a great many solid catalysts that are possible candidates have been mentioned for this purpose, though without further consideration regarding their crystalline and morphological structure, with the objective of increasing their catalytic efficiency, for use in biodiesel synthesis, as is the case with the present invention.